This invention relates to a music-producing beverage cup, and particularly to one plays music when drink in the sucking cup is being sucked through a passageway in a connect post for connecting together portions of a straw with two lead wires protruding into the passageway and connected electrically to power a circuit board and a speaker to produce music while a user sucks the drink in the cup.
Conventional beverage cups of the type including a built-in straw, and which store a drink to be sucked out by a user, are convenient to be carried about to provide drinks when needed, but serve no other purposes. Although some of them may be made to have decorative shapes or designs, they can no longer attract consumers' interest.